Joy
by LysCooper
Summary: Snape's sister is killed in the first war with Voldemort and he finds himself raising his niece, Ananda. She finds friendship and love in all the wrong places. Will Ananda Snape ever find the truth? find happiness?
1. Lost Joy

Here's my latest story, the only one I will probably ever write about character I made up. I don't own HP, I'm not J K Rowling but I do own Ananda, Alaina and Derek. This will probably be a long story and I don't know where its going yet....(that's probably not good) this is the introduction, so have fun R/R please.

Severus Snape sat at a small table in his office. He was the newest professor at Hogwarts that year, teaching potions. He had wanted to teach defense against the dark arts so badly but Professor Quirell was a longstanding teacher. He poured himself a cup of tea and as he sipped it, he looked at a picture of him with his sister's family.  
"Severus?" a weak voice called.  
He looked up and the teacup slipped from his grasp, shattering on the floor.  
"A-Alaina?"  
The woman standing there smiled at Severus. She stumbled towards him and thrust something into his arms.  
"Please, Severus, take Ananda. He-he killed Derek already. I barely escaped."  
She grasped her side suddenly as though in pain and he could see blood on her hands. She stumbled forward again, her steps faltering and then she fell to the floor. A spasm of coughing racked her body and then she lay still.  
"Alaina?" Severus asked quietly, knowing deep inside his heart that his baby sister wasn't answering.  
Suddenly the bundle of blankets moved in his arms and he looked down to see his infant niece peering back up at him. A smile crossed her face and innocence shone in her deep blue eyes as she looked up at him.  
"Ananda." A half-hearted smile crossed his face and tears shone in his eyes. "I guess you're stuck with me now."


	2. Memories

Here's chap 2, I had it all written out yesterday...I should really start writing on the computer instead of in my notebook then maybe it wouldn't take so long to post things....oh well, my computer isn't as portable as a notebook so this will just have to do. Chap 3 is already being written, its like Ananda is compelling me to write her story...I can't stop. It should be up sometime in the next few days. Please R/R and thank you to the people who already did. Oh yeah, almost forgot, I don't own HP, I'm not J K Rowling but Ananda, Alaina and Derek are mine.

Minerva McGonagall leaned back in chair. It seemed to her now that You-Know-Who's defeat was almost futile looking back at how many innocent people had been killed, the lives of those who remained forever. She sighed and looked down at a picture of the Order of the Phoenix. Potters, dead, Boneses, dead, Prewetts, dead, Severus' sister and her husband, dead, Alice and Frank, tortured into insanity. All of them left behind children who would never remember them. She heard the creaking of the door opening and looked up, half-wishing it was one of her many now dead friends and students. A young girl stood there, her black hair fell to her shoulders and her blue eyes pierced into Minerva's soul. The green and silver sweatshirt emblazoned with the single word Slytherin was slightly too large for her and all but covered her denim shorts. To Minerva, it was like looking at a ghost.  
"Ananda, every day you look more and more like your mother."  
Ananda smiled.  
"Uncle Severus says that all the time."  
"He would be one to know, wouldn't he?"  
The young girl walked forward happily, she could barely see over the top of the desk and so pulled herself onto the chair.  
"How long till I get to go to school, Professor?"  
"Just a few more years, Ananda."  
"What house were mommy and daddy in?"  
A smile of remembrance crossed Minerva's face.  
"I remember their sorting day quite well. Alaina was a Slytherin, just like her older brother. Derek, on the other hand, was a Ravenclaw."  
"What were they like?"  
"Hasn't your Uncle Severus told you anything?"  
"No, I don't think he likes to remember."  
"I can understand that, in a way. Alaina and Severus were quite close. She would always tag along behind him when they weren't in class. There were some students, alas in my own house, that took the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin a bit too far and would play pranks on Slytherins, mostly Severus as I recall. Alaina hated the house rivalries but she constantly was getting in fights with Gryffindors that were three years ahead of her because they were mocking her brother."  
Ananda's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.  
"Why would someone wanna make fun of my Uncle Severus?"  
"I believe it began because of his over zealous study habits but, although your mother would never admit it, I think it may have been about her later on."  
"Why would that be?"  
"She was stunningly beautiful, inside and out. I don't think there were many boys in the school at the time that didn't have at least a passing crush on her."  
Ananda giggled.  
"What about daddy?"  
"Derek was always a shy boy, he excelled in his schoolwork but was lacking in one major thing."  
"What's that, Professor?"  
"Until he met your mother, he didn't have any friends. He was simply too shy to go out and talk to people."  
Suddenly the door creaked open again and Severus was standing there.  
"Ananda, I was wondering where you had gone. I thought you were going outside to play."  
Ananda shrugged.  
"I was going to, really I was. But Mr. Filch said no 'cause last time I tracked mud all over the castle. So, I came to talk to Professor McGona- McGonaga-"  
"McGonagall, Ananda."  
"Thank you, Professor."  
"I hope Ananda wasn't bothering you, Minerva."  
"No, nothing of the sort, Severus. But you really should go talk to Argus. Ananda should be allowed to go outside. Its not even as if its raining, I was in the Great Hall mere moments ago. I happen to know its quite sunny out."  
"I'll do just that, come along, Ananda."  
"I'm coming, Uncle Severus. Bye-bye, Professor."  
Ananda slid down from the chair and ran out into the halls.  
"No running in the halls!" called a gruff voice.  
"That would be your cue, Severus."  
Severus walked into the halls and as Minerva went back to her work, she would hear him shouting.  
"My niece is not under your jurisdiction, Argus. I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you were to leave her alone!"  
Minerva smiled in spite of herself and then the thought crossed her mind. So long as they still had their children, their friends were never truly gone. Severus may have lost his sister, but she had returned to him in the form of Ananda. She couldn't help but wonder if the others so greatly resembled their parents.


	3. A Place to Be

Here's chap 3, would've been up tomorrow but the docu-manager was down....argh....I still don't own HP, I'm still now J K Rowling...do I need to write this on every chapter? Chap 4 will be up later today since it's already done being written.

"First years, follow me, please."  
Ananda silently fell into line with the other first years. She was surprised she was so nervous since she had been to the sorting every year for as long as she could remember. She smiled absentmindedly as they entered the Great Hall. How many years had she sat beside Uncle Severus at the sorting, she couldn't remember. This year was different, the first year she would be a student and sit at one of those four tables. She could hear the two boys in front of her talking about the sorting.  
"Fred said there's some kind of test," said the red headed boy.  
The boy standing beside him ran his fingers through his black hair. Ananda suddenly felt better, the other first years didn't even seem to know what the ceremony was.  
"Potter, Harry." called Professor McGonagall.  
Suddenly aware how close to her they were, Ananda began to focus her attention on the sorting. It seemed like the silence lasted hours before the hat screamed out 'Gryffindor!' and the black haired boy, Harry Potter, sat at the Gryffindor table. A few more were sorted and then Professor McGonagall called out her name.  
"Snape, Ananda."  
Ananda walked forward with a grin on her face and she looked up to her uncle. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Ananda's head.  
"Snape, eh? Well, at least I know what to do with you. Slytherin!"  
Ananda placed the hat back on the stool and happily walked down to the Slytherin table. She sat down beside a boy she thought she recognized as the son of one of Uncle Severus' friends.  
"Ananda Snape? Are you related to our head of house?"  
"Who's our head of house?"  
"Why your Uncle Severus, Ananda." said a deep, haunting voice.  
Ananda looked up and saw a ghost that was all covered in silvery blood.  
"Hello, Mr. Baron. Are you having a nice day?"  
"Quite nice, Ananda, but I do wish we could convince Peeves to have some manners."  
Ananda giggled and turned to the shocked boy beside her.  
"What?"  
"You're friends with the Bloody Baron?"  
"Well, yeah, I've known him since I was little. What's your name?"  
"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
"I think your father is friends with my Uncle Severus."  
"Yeah, my father told me they went to school together."  
Ananda looked up to the teachers' table, trying to find her uncle. She spotted him talking to Professor Quirell and shuddered, she had never liked him. She listened to Professor Dumbledore give his customary bizarre speech and then giggled as the other first years looked confused. The feast appeared before them and Ananda helped herself to large portions of everything.


	4. Unknown and Unforgotten

Yes, the sorting again...kinda...I'm still not Rowling and I still don't own HP...that's never gonna change...so I hope you like Chap 4, Unknown and Unforgotten. please R/R

Severus watched the first years file in and his mind traveled back to days when he didn't sit at the teachers' table but at the Slytherin table. He was so excited, even Lucius could tell something was going to happen.  
"Severus, what has you so excited?"  
"My sister, it's her first year. She's being sorted today."  
Bellatrix leaned across the table.  
"You've got a sister? Which one is she?"  
"She's right there, with your cousin Regulus."  
Lucius' jaw dropped.  
"Your sister's quite the looker, Severus."  
Severus' eyes narrowed.  
"Leave her alone."  
Bellatrix grabbed Lucius by the front of his robes.  
"You wouldn't be thinking of cheating on my sister, now would you?"  
"No, never. Where is my lovely Narcissa, anyway?"  
"Right here, Lucius, my love."  
Severus rolled his eyes and concentrated once again on the sorting until he heard the voices of two Gryffindors.  
"Hey, Remus."  
"Yeah, James?"  
"Check out that first year!"  
"Which one?"  
"The one by Sirius' git brother."  
"She's....stunning."  
"Almost as good looking as....say....Evans."  
It was all Severus could do to walk right over and flatten their faces. He couldn't stand the thought of scum like them even being present in the same room with his baby sister, much less comparing her to that ...that mudblood.  
"Black, Regulus."  
"Slytherin!"  
"Yeah, Regulus!" shouted Narcissa.  
"There's a true Black for you!" shouted Bellatrix.  
It seemed to take forever to get to the S's and then suddenly Professor McGonagall's next words pulled Severus out of his thoughts.  
"Snape, Alaina."  
Severus held his breathe in anticipation as the sorting hat was placed on Alaina's head. A few nerve racking moments later, the hat screamed out.  
"Slytherin!"  
Alaina dropped the hat and ran down to her brother.  
"Severus! Severus! Did you hear? I'm a Slytherin, just like you!"  
"That's great, Alaina, have a seat right here."  
Severus moved his book bag and made room for his sister. Alaina looked around at the people looking at her.  
"You must be my brother's friends, am I right?"  
"Correct as usual, Alaina."  
Lucius Malfoy smiled, although even his friendliest smile was dark and sinister in Alaina's mind.  
"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my girlfriend Narcissa Black."  
"I'm Bellatrix, Narcissa is my sister. Over there is my boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan. This is my little cousin, Regulus."  
"Hello, all of you. I'm so glad I finally get to meet my brother's friends. My name is Alaina Snape."  
Severus was suddenly shaken from his memories by Professor Quirell.  
"I b-b-bet y-y-you're overj-j-joyed that y-y-young An-n-nanda is a S- s-slytherin like yours-s-s-self, eh, S-s-severus?"  
"Quite so."  
"I h-h-have some i-i-important n-n-news for you, S-s-severus, the s-s- son of J-j-j-james P-p-potter is enr-r-rolled in the s-s-s-same f-f-first y- y-year class as An-n-n-nanda."  
"Thank you, Quirell."  
Professor Dumbledore finished his speech and the feast appeared before them. Severus barely touched his food, wanting nothing more than for the feast to be over so he could find Ananda.  
When Severus found Ananda, she was standing at the top of the Slytherin staircase talking to a boy. Severus smiled; glad Ananda had already made a friend. Then he paused after seeing the boy's face, he was Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son. Maybe he should...no, Ananda didn't need to know, He wasn't coming back.


	5. The Dark Lord?

Here's chap 5, this took a while to write but its here! Ananda finds out there is darkness in the world dun dun dun! ...ironic that her best friend is none other than Draco Malfoy... 

Ananda sat up late, staring out the windows hugging her knees to her chest. Draco was in detention tonight so she'd had no one to talk to. It wasn't like Crabbe or Goyle could even work their thought processes enough to produce simple sentences. A sound across the room startled her but when she turned it was only Bulstrode rolling over. Its Potter's fault I don't have anyone to talk to, she thought, him and his stupid dragon. Early the day before, Draco had come running into the common room looking for her.

"Ananda! Harry Potter, he's got a dragon. He's going to try to get rid of tonight!"

"Shouldn't we tell Uncle Severus?"

"He won't believe us, Nanda."

"So what can we do?"

"Try to catch him in the act."

"How?"

Draco went on to explain his plan and that night they had intended upon acting on it. It was extremely dark out when they exited the dormitory and began down the corridors. Draco handed Ananda a scrap of paper, Charlie's letter to Ron, and she read it carefully before jamming it into her back pocket. Ananda turned the corner and saw a shadow exiting a room, Professor McGonagall's room.

"Draco, Draco, Professor McGonagall's is over there."

"Perfect, I'll make sure she sees Potter's stupid dragon."

"Be careful."

Draco gave Ananda a funny look and then turned and walked towards Professor McGonagall. She looked shocked to see him and Ananda, realizing that Professor McGonagall wasn't going to be in a good mood, looked around for a place to hide a spotted a fake wall. She carefully pushed it open and walked in, allowing it to close behind her. She could still hear the voices in the corridor behind her, though.

"Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you—"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming—He's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on—I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy."

Ananda pressed herself against the back of the passageway and she could hear Professor McGonagall lead Draco away.

Once again, she stared out the window, the girls' dormitory silent. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the paper and held her wand to it.

"Incendio."

The scrap of paper burst into flames and the ashes fell to the floor. Then she saw it, sparks in the forest. That was where the detention was tonight, Uncle Severus had told her so. Did the sparks mean someone was in trouble? Could it be Draco? Hopefully it was that mudblood. She leaned back against her pillows and pulled out a picture she looked at every night. She stared at the five people in the picture, her parents, her uncle and two of their friends. When she had asked Uncle Severus if she could meet these two people she was told they had died. Her parents had smiled on their faces as they waved up at her. Uncle Severus didn't wave but he was smiling. Ananda slid the picture back under her pillow and looked out again. Hagrid, Granger, Potter, Longbottom and Draco all stood by the forest. Suddenly, she saw the centaur standing there. He seemed to be telling them something. Only once before had she ever seen a centaur. She had wandered off and ended up in the forest off the path. She had been six, nearly seven, at the time and seeing the centaurs had been quite a shock. Two of them had escorted her back to Hagrid's hut. Uncle Severus had been livid she had wandered off like that. Then a knocking came at the door. She stood up and silently walked over to the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Draco."

Ananda sighed and opened the door. Draco was paler than usual and was breathing heavily.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine. You will never believe what happened out there."

"What?"

"There's something attacking unicorns and drinking their blood."

"But isn't anyone who drinks the blood of a unicorn cursed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So why would anyone want to do that?"

Draco had a look on his face halfway between inspiration and horror.

"What if He just needed something to keep him alive long enough to restore his full powers and call back his followers?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Dark Lord, of course."

"Who?"

"You don't know who the Dark Lord is? How thick could you possibly be?"

"Just tell me who he is."

"He was the most powerful wizard ever, with thousands of followers all over the world ready to do his bidding. He nearly ruled the world but a few people defied him and went newest after them he killed them, all but one. Stupid Harry Potter, somehow he couldn't be killed."

"This…Dark Lord doesn't sound very nice."

"But he was, he wanted to purify the wizarding race to get rid of those mudbloods and squibs."

Ananda shivered, the thought of anyone that purely evil, it was scary.

"Draco, I'm going to go to bed. You should too."

"Alright," he said with a shrug, "but I still bet its him out there waiting for his loyal servants to return."

Ananda shuddered involuntarily as she turned and walked back into the girls' dorm. As she lay in bed she wondered if Draco was making all that up to scare her when she remembered that stupid scar on Potter's forehead. Could it be true?


	6. Duelists, Heirs, and Serpents

for some reason, I'm having trouble formating these things (and writing them now...I have no time, don't be suprised it chap 7 takes a very very very long time school starts soon you see) Please R/R and don't kill me for the ending of the chap. Remember, still not Rowling, HP still not mine, even think about taking Alaina, Derek or Ananda and I will personally hunt you down 

Ananda rolled over and to her surprise fell to the floor with a thud. The other girls all turned and started laughing. She couldn't help but laugh herself; goodness knows she could use a good laugh with all the things going on around here. Mrs. Norris and some Gryffindor had both been attacked; everyone was convinced it was Slytherin's monster. The Slytherin students sat around trying to figure out which one among them was Slytherin's heir everyday. Ananda puller her robes on, grabbed her books and walked down to breakfast. Draco sat across from her when he got there a few minutes later and he sat silently, toying with his eggs for a few minutes. Then he suddenly broke the silence.  
"It's you, isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"You're the heir. It makes sense; every member of your family has been in Slytherin."  
"That's not true, my father was a Ravenclaw."  
"But still, every Snape has been in Slytherin. Your Uncle is the head of house! You told me you grew up here, you would've had years to find the Chamber, so where is it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not, Draco, I'm not the heir, not unless I'm attacking people in my sleep."  
"So, you don't know anything about it either?""Only that it hasn't been opened in fifty years."  
Later on that day, Ananda stood in front of the message board with a grin on her face.  
"A dueling club...a brilliant idea."  
She shoved her wand into her pocket and walked down to the Great Hall. It was half an hour before the dueling club was to start so she talked with Professor Lockhart and Uncle Severus. Lockhart had a ridiculous grin on his face.  
"What say you and I have a bit of a quick duel before your fellow students get here, Ms. Snape?"  
"Sounds fun, Professor."  
Lockhart stepped up onto the platform and Ananda followed suit. Unbeknownst to all of them, Draco had also arrived earlier and was watching.  
"Just bow to your partner, very good Ms. Snape, on the count of three. Would you be so kind, Severus?"  
"One...Two...Three."  
A look of sheer glee crossed Severus' face as Ananda immediately whipped her wand up.  
"Petrificus totalus!"  
Draco burst out laughing; a teacher had just been put under the full body bind by a second year. Even Severus found himself laughing, but unfortunately he also was forced to remove the spell.  
"Finite incantatum."  
"Well, Severus, it seems you have raised a dueling prodigy. Although, the spell she used was quite a basic one it certainly did its job."  
"Yes, well...Shouldn't we begin this...class since students are beginning to arrive?"  
"Yes, yes, we should."  
"Ananda, you should—"  
Ananda wasn't listening, she wasn't even in earshot. She was laughing at something Draco had said.  
"Look, Draco, its Potter."  
"Boy, would I love a chance to show him up, to prove that he's not as wonderful as they all make him out to be."  
"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club..."  
Ananda found herself fighting off a fit of giggles. No doubt this was just a way to keep Lockhart busy and maybe Uncle Severus would teach the students how to duel.  
"Expelliramus!"  
"Awesome hit, Uncle Severus!"  
"Well, there you have it! That was a Disarming Charm—as you can see, I've lost my wand—ah, thank you, Miss Brown—yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if I do say so myself, it was very obvious what you were about to do—."  
Ananda burst out laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Then Uncle Severus came over.  
"Ananda, you can partner, Goyle."  
"Yes, Uncle Severus."  
Ananda held her wand up.  
"Expelliramus!" shouted both Ananda and Goyle at the same time.  
Goyle's wand flew backwards and Ananda smiled at him. She then turned at watched Draco taking on Potter. Lockhart was trying in vain to break up their duel and finally Uncle Severus had to step in. Lockhart and Severus discussed something for a few minutes and then Draco and Potter got onto the dueling stage. Ananda had a huge grin on her face; here was Draco's chance to really show Potter up.  
"Serpensortia!"  
Potter froze watching the snake that had burst forth from Draco's wand."I'll get rid of it, Potter, don't you worry."  
Lockhart waved his wand at the snake and it only got angrier and then turned on the crowd of students watching. Suddenly she heard it, someone speaking parseltongue. She turned back to the dueling stage and her eyes went wide as she saw Potter, Harry Potter the perfect little Gryffindor who could no wrong, speaking parseltongue. They were immediately dismissed once Uncle Severus had removed the snake and Ananda pulled Draco to the side.  
"Could it be Potter?"  
"But he's a Gryffindor."  
"And? It could be him. Nothing says otherwise except what house he's in and Uncle Severus told me Potter's mum was a mudblood, maybe that's why he's a Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."  
"I still can't see it, Nanda. Let's just head back to the common room and talk more at breakfast."  
"Alright, just remember you promised you'd tell me more about You-Know-Who tomorrow."  
"Of course I'll remember, Nanda. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"  
"Never, not a once."  
Ananda looked at the stairs up to the girls' dorm and then turned back to Draco.  
"G'night, Draco."  
She kissed him on the cheek and then blushed as she ran up the stairs, leaving behind a very stunned Draco.


	7. Articles of Humor

I'm well aware that this is short, I was a little depressed that noone had reviewed and was having trouble balacing my writing and field hockey. Well, this will probably be the last chapter if I don't get some reviews, I want to know that people are reading. Almost forgot, I'm not Rowling, I don't own HP just Ananda, Alaina and Derek. 

Ananda looked up from her books and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entering the common room. Draco was rambling on about one of the Weasleys as he came through the door.  
"Wait here, I'll go get it –my father's just sent it to me—"  
Ananda walked over to the base of the stairs.  
"What'd your dad send you?"  
"An article from the Daily Prophet about Weasley's muggle-loving father."  
"Can I see it?"  
"Later, Nanda, I already told Crabbe and Goyle they could see it first. I'll show tonight."  
"Alright...."  
Draco went up the stairs and Ananda went back to her seat.  
Crabbe and Goyle jumped up and ran out of the common room just as Ananda put down her essay. Draco looked confused as he turned to face her.  
"What on earth...?" muttered Ananda.  
"I think they said they were going to get Crabbe some medicine for his stomach or something."  
"There's something on the face of this earth that can give _him_ a stomachache?"  
"Apparently so."  
"Can I see that article now, Draco?"  
"Of course."  
Ananda stood up, dropping her books to the floor, and walked over to where Draco was standing.  
"Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty galleons....fifty galleons? Weasley? They haven't got two galleons to rub together!"  
"Yeah, have you seen the new one? I bet the entire family could live under her cloak, I'm amazed she can walk without tripping over it!"  
"I wonder how they're going to pay the fine...""They'll probably sell one of their kids."Draco started laughing evilly and Ananda slowly joined in.


	8. Feasts of Return

(the formatting troubles never will leave me ((sigh.)) as was requested of me, it shall me continued ((does the happy dance)) I feel loved! Ananda and Draco are going to be far more then friends, there's your warning for those of you who think Draco is too obnoxious to be loved. There will be nothing over a pg-13 rating, so it will always be safe to read. Please read, review and enjoy.)

The second year in a row....thought Ananda as she looked around at the Gryffindor decorations all around the Great Hall. Bloody Slytherin's heir was in the bloody school and we still didn't get the bloody house cup. Draco leaned back in his seat and cursed softly.  
"The least he could've done is properly killing Potter..."  
Ananda turned and looked at Draco.  
"Or at least Granger."  
"Too true, Nanda."  
Ananda looked around the room, all the stupid cheering Gryffindors were looking at something. All the mudbloods and the squib's cat were returning from the hospital wing. Crossing Flich's face was the smile usually reserved for the thought of a particularly horrible punishment.  
"You solved it! You solved!" shouted Granger and she ran towards Potter.  
Then the entire student body turned to face the door and Ananda couldn't help but feel glad to see who stood silhouetted in the gigantic doors to the Great Hall. It was none other than Rubeus Hagrid, he was back.  
"They let that stupid oaf out of Azkaban?"  
Ananda sighed; she knew that as a Slytherin she was vastly in the minority when it came to liking the eccentric groundskeeper.  
"They couldn't keep him there, since he didn't do anything."  
"He will someday, I know it. There's something I don't like about him."  
"Maybe, Draco, maybe."  
Ananda looked into Draco's ice blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her and moved a little closer. Their hands interlaced and they moved as if to kiss but then noticed Crabbe and Goyle staring at them.  
"Quite staring, Crabbe, Goyle." growled Draco.  
Crabbe and Goyle, both immediately concentrated on their food very intensely.  
"Draco, I..."  
"Do you want to spend the summer at my place?"  
Shock crossed Ananda's face and then she smiled.  
"I'd love to, but I've got to ask my Uncle Severus."  
"Ask him as soon as the feast is over, alright?"  
"Of course."


	9. Untold Knowledge

((Two chaps in one day! I rock! Well....it is kinda short... but still! Here you go again, more Ananda. I felt the need for a flash back to end this year : ) so have fun reading it. Soon comes year three....oh how much fun I shall have with that))

Severus glared out at the Great Hall; Gryffindor had won the house cup again. His gaze rested on his niece, seated beside Draco Malfoy. She kept looking at Draco with an expression on her face Severus had seen many times before on someone else. Before his eyes, the Great Hall melted away and he was once again a fifth year, tormented by those foolish marauders. His books stood between him and the rest of the world, a barrier that would only fall for one person. The door to the library swung open and the calloused-faced librarian glared at the two laughing teenagers who had entered. Severus' expression of happiness faded into his trademark glare as he saw the boy walking alongside his sister. Alaina walked over to him and smiled just the same as she always did, the smile that Severus thought could melt even hearts of ice and steel.  
"Severus, I want you to meet Derek. He's a third year just like me."  
"What house are you in, Derek?" snarled Severus.  
"I...uh...I'm in R...Ravenclaw."  
Severus' eyes narrowed, his sister with a Ravenclaw? Preposterous!  
The cheers from the students shook him from his happier memories. He scanned the hall, looking to throttle the causer of the cheers that had so rudely plucked him from happier times, Hagrid. So, he's back from Azkaban, mused Severus, but for how long?  
The moment the feast was over, Ananda came running up to him.  
"Uncle Severus? Can I spend the summer at a friend's house?"  
"That depends. Who's house, Ananda?"  
"Draco's, he invited me to stay with them."  
Severus' eyes narrowed, could he tell her? Should he tell her?  
"Ananda, I would prefer if you stayed here this summer. Perhaps next summer."  
"Alright..."


	10. Sirius Who?

((BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Yet another chapter! And thus we enter year 3, two murderers run rampant with murderous beasts! And still, Ananda believes she can trust in her friends, this is just too fun....As always, I don't own HP, I'm not Rowling and only Ananda, Alaina and Derek are mine. Please R/R/E (read, review and ENJOY...I felt the need to change it))

"You're...you're letting that thing teach?!"  
Ananda fell to the floor, startled. She sat back up and looked over her bed.  
"Calm down, Severus. As long as you brew the proper potion for him monthly, he will be of no threat to anyone."  
Something dangerous was coming to the school? The mere thought terrified Ananda. Even more so that Uncle Severus seemed scared. She stood up and walked into the room.  
"What are you yelling about, Uncle Severus?"  
Severus looked at Professor Dumbledore and then back at Ananda.  
"Nothing that concerns you, Ananda. Why don't you go get ready for breakfast?"  
"Alright, Uncle Severus." Ananda then turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Who's going to be our new professor for defense against this year?"  
"Ah yes, defense against the dark arts. I date say that I have found the best professor that could possible be found, Professor Remus Lupin. He was a classmate of your uncle's, Ananda."  
"Really? Is he here yet?"  
"He will be here in a matter of days."  
Ananda smiled as she walked back into her room. As always, the house-elves had laid out her uniform the night before and she took her time getting dressed until the owl came. It rapped its beak against her window and she opened it to let the little bird in. Clutched in the owl's beak was the Daily Prophet, the front page showing a madman in a fight of laughter. She carefully took the paper from the owl and handed it an assortment of coins and a bit of food she had saved for it from dinner the night before. Then it hit her, the unthinkable had happened someone had broken out of Azkaban, someone named Sirius Black. She pulled her blouse on and ran into the potions room where Severus was fuming over a complicated potion. Beside him was a large open book. Ananda walked over and started reading the pages.  
"Uncle Severus? Why are you making a wolfsbane potion? Aren't those for werewolves? Is there gonna be a werewolf at school?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Ananda. Do you honestly think Professor Dumbledore would allow a murderous beast like that into the school?"  
"I guess not...I almost forgot!"  
Ananda handed Professor Snape the newspaper and his eyes widened the moment he saw the headlines.  
"Sirius Black...escaped..." He glared at the picture as it laughed maniacally and then turned back to Ananda. "Take this to Professor Dumbledore, Ananda, this is extraordinarily important."  
"Of course, Uncle Severus."  
Ananda took back the paper and turned back to the door. Before she left she couldn't help but wonder who is Sirius Black? Uncle Severus has seemed to know but hadn't told her. Could there be more he wasn't telling?


	11. Buckbeak and Draco's folly

Morning ladies and gentlemen (ignore the fact that I posted this at 9 at night...) the adventures of Ananda got weirder...(that possible? Oh well) I'm gonna be very ssssslllllooooowwww on posts because I have homework that takes days to do and field hockey (woot I have no life!) new chapters will keep coming (as long as I think people are reading ;) ) and so please R/R/E

Draco happily put his arms around Ananda. Crabbe and Goyle were glaring at anyone who even so much as looked at Draco and Ananda. She smiled up at him, love shining in her eyes. Suddenly, a loud voice shocked Ananda from her reverie.  
"C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"  
Ananda cursed softly and moved towards where Hagrid was leading them. Draco walked along side her, rambling on about letting him teach. As they approached the edge of the forest, Ananda grasped Draco's hand tightly.  
"We're not going in there, are we, Draco?"  
"I certainly hope not."  
"If we go in there..."  
Ananda's voice trailed off as she turned to face Draco again. Draco brushed his hand across her cheek.  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Nanda."  
Ananda muttered something under her breath and held Draco's hand harder still. Slowly, they approached what appeared to be a paddock.  
"Everyone gather 'round the fence here! That's it –make sure yeh can see –now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"  
As Ananda reached into her bag to locate her tightly bound textbook, Draco's voice interrupted Hagrid's.  
"How?"  
"Eh?"  
"How do we open our books?"  
"Hasn' –hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?"  
Ananda could sense the sadness in Hagrid's voice and half wished she had gone down to see him about the books.  
"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em, Look—"  
"Oh, how silly we've all been! We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"  
"I—I thought they were funny."  
"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try to rip out hands off!"  
"Draco, leave him alone," Ananda said softly as she stroked the binding of her textbook.  
"Righ' then, so—so yeh've got yer books an'—an'—now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah, so I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."  
As Hagrid turned to leave, Ananda turned to face Draco again.  
"God, this place is going to the dogs, that oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
Ananda whirled about and glared at Gryffindor's golden boy.  
"Butt out, Potter. Just because you're mister high and mighty on the quidditch pitch doesn't make you anyone special."  
Suddenly, Hagrid came back into the paddock leading the most peculiar looking creatures Ananda had ever seen. The front half was that of an eagle and the latter half of a horse, they were hippogriffs. Hagrid spoke but the words barely registered in Ananda's mind as she stared at the mismatched puzzle animals.  
"So, if yeh want ter come a bit nearer—"  
"There's no way I'm getting any closer to that—that thing." Murmured Ananda.  
"Now firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."  
"How can something that ugly be proud?" Draco asked, staring at the beasts across the paddock.  
"Who knows..."  
Hagrid was still giving directions but Ananda and Draco tuned it out.  
"Right—who wants to go first?"  
"He's gonna make us go near them?"  
"I'll do it." Said Harry.  
"Of course, Potter the perfect never shirks from the chance to show us all up, eh Draco?"  
"Not a once," growled Draco.  
Hagrid led a grey hippogriff away from the throng and slipped off its leather collar.  
"Easy now, Harry. Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink..."  
Ananda watched with baited breath, hoping the hippogriff would bring his ferocious claws down on that obnoxious Potter.  
"Tha's it, tha's it, Harry...now, bow..."  
Harry bowed before the hippogriff and Ananda watched gleefully as Buckbeak continued to stare at Potter as thought he was vermin. Suddenly, to Ananda and Draco's great dismay, the grey beast dropped into what was unmistakably a bow.  
"Well done, Harry! Right—yeh can touch him now. Pat his beak, go on!"  
"Stupid beast couldn't have at least slashed at him once...?"  
"Righ' then, Harry. I reckon he might let yeh ride him!"  
Ananda turned away from the paddock; she'd had enough of Potter showing off.  
"I hope the brute throws him." Said Draco, glaring at the golden boy of Gryffindor.  
Soon, all the students stood in the paddock. Draco bowed before Buckbeak and Ananda stood back cautiously, watching Draco and feeling the most terrified she'd felt in her entire life. Buckbeak slowly sank into a bow and Draco patted his beak.  
"Your turn, Nanda."  
"A-Alright, Draco."  
Ananda stepped in front of the hippogriff and bowed slowly, trying as hard as she could to keep from blinking.  
"This is very easy," said Draco, "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it...I bet you aren't dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"  
In a flash, Draco realized what he had done as the hippogriff began to move, not in the direction of the source of the insult but at Ananda who stood in front of him. Draco shoved Ananda out of the way and took the full force of the blow from Buckbeak's talons.  
"Draco!"  
Ananda's scream hung in the air as Hagrid ran over and forced the collar back onto Buckbeak who was trying to force his way to Draco and Ananda, not caring which it reached.  
"I'm dying!" Draco yelled. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"  
Ananda then began sobbing; she knew those talons had been aimed at her. Draco had saved her and was going to pay the price. Hagrid had long since carried Draco off to the hospital wing when Ananda was again composed enough to recall that Madame Pomfrey could heal anything. As she walked in silence towards the hospital wing, she eyed a patch of crimson on the wooden banister of the staircase and remembered when that had happened.  
Five years old, sprinting down the hall to avoid her irate Uncle Severus, Ananda stumbled at the top of the stairs and fell, rolling down the stairs and eventually hitting her head on the banister just before hitting the ground with a thud.  
"Ananda!" cried out Severus, clearly panicked.  
He lifted her into his arms and carried her up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey motioned for him to lay her on the bed and began buzzing around her with potions and spells.As she stood in front of the door to the hospital wing, she cautiously fingered the back of her head where last she was here; the blood had slicked her hair tight to her head. She pushed the door open and prepared herself for what she might see. Draco sat in one of the beds, bandages all the way up his arm.  
"Draco? Are—are you alright?" she said softly as she walked towards him.  
He smiled at her and all her worries evaporated.  
"I feel much better seeing you, Nanda."  
"That's so sweet, Draco."  
She sat beside him and gently touched his cheek. He reached up with his un-bandaged arm and pulled her close for a kiss. Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey passed his bed.  
"Get out! Get out! This boy needs to rest, Ms. Snape. You should be in your dormitories anyhow."  
"Yes, Madame Pomfrey. I'll come by again tomorrow with your school work, alright Draco?"  
"Alright, Nanda."  
Ananda turned and walked out the door slowly and saw her Uncle Severus standing there, clutching a newspaper tightly in his fist.  
"Ananda, I need to speak with you, please come down to my room."  
"Of course, Uncle Severus."


	12. Best and Yet Worst

(Oops, I lied, here's another chapter quite quickly. 8 ) I love study hall....so here we go....please R/R/E)

Severus looked across his desk at the mirror image of his baby sister. He spread out the newspaper in front of her, centering the picture of Sirius Black carefully.  
"Ananda, I need to tell you something. Years ago, when you were a baby there was a man, well more of a monster looking back now. He killed hundereds of people, maybe thousands, those who opposed him and his own followers."  
"You mean You-Know-Who, don't you?"  
"Yes, how did you...who told you about him?"  
"D-Draco told me, Uncle Severus. Is there something wrong?"  
Severus' eyes narrowed to his customary glare, she was spending far too much time with Lucius' boy, far too much time.  
"I just thought you should know...since....since...Sirius Black is one of his most powerful and loyal followers and is seeking one of your classmates."  
"I thought...the article only said he killed a couple of muggles...is that the truth?"  
"Well, yes he did kill a dozen or so muggles but he also killed three people who believed him to be their friend."  
"That's horrible!"  
"Yes...I know...It's getting late, you should go to your dormitory now, Ananada."  
"Yes, Uncle Severus."  
Severus watched her leave and folded up the newspaper carefully, as the face of Sirius Black stared up at him. Once Ananda was out of sight down the corridor, Severus sat again at his desk with a cup of tea, just as he had years ago, when his sister had come to him begging him to take his neice. In his mind, her blue eyes still stared at him, piercing the inner depths of his soul. As he stared into the tea trying not to remember the pain, his true worst memory rose up.  
"Why, Severus, Why?"  
Severus stared at his feet, there was no way he could look Alaina in the face and tell her that her hero, her big brother was the bad guy now, one of the death eaters she fear day in and day out would come and snuff out her life and Derek's without so much as a feeling of remorse. She grabbed his left arm and he tried to fight back, to pull it away but as he fought he suddenly found himself looking her straight in the eyes, that look of hurt, anger and betrayal he had so long strived to never see in her eyes was there, and it was his fault. Silently, he rolled up his sleeve and showed her the mark on his forearm.  
"I'm sorry, Alaina. I thought He had the right of it, I thought that...I thought that purebloods were superior. I believed all the lies He told. And worst of all, I was even willing to betray those I care about most. Please, Alaina, I don't want to follow Him anymore."  
He didn't look at her the entire time he spoke, not until she replied did he even so much as glance in her direction.  
"Severus, I'll do what I can...I think...I think you can help us but we have to see Professor Dumbledore about it."  
"I'll do anything, Alaina, anything."  
Alaina smiled and flung her arms around her big brother. As Severus came out of the epitome of the worst day ever, he recalled the words she said that turned it into one of the best days.  
"Severus, I thought...that you ought to...uh....know that Derek...that Derek and I are going to have a baby, I'm pregnant, Severus!"  
She had looked so happy and had had so many plans, things to do, places to go, only to never even see her baby girl begin to talk, to read, to ride her first broomstick. Only to have her life ended at the hands of someone who had once called her friend, someone who still called Severus friend. He wouldn't get the chance to finish the job he started that day, there was no way Severus would let that scum near Ananda. He slammed his fist on the desk, neither he nor his son would ever hurt Ananda.


	13. Black Nights

(Good morning, there may be grammer issues with this one owing to the fact it ws typed and editted at 6 in the am. Please R/R. Oh and I still don't own anything here but Alaina, Derek and Ananda.)

"Talk about a wild Halloween party!"  
"No one does 'em quite like Hogwarts, eh Draco?"  
"That's for sure!"  
Suddenly a prefect ran to the front of the throng of Slytherins returning to their dungeon dormitory.  
"Everyone return to the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore's orders."  
Ananda turned to Draco; he looked as confused as she felt.  
"What do you think is going on?"  
"If we're lucky, someone killed Potter and Granger..."  
"I doubt it..."  
"True...but it's fun to dream..."  
"Oh, Draco!" laughed Ananda.  
Once they returned to the Great Hall, the news of what had happened immediately traveled through the school.  
"Sirius Black!?"  
Ananda's eyes went wide at the mere mention of his name; ... this mysterious follower of the Dark Lord who so frightened her uncle. Professor Dumbledore entered the hall suddenly and turned to address the students.  
"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to guard the entrances to the hall and I'm leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance will be reported to me immediately, send word with one of the ghosts. Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." He waved his hands and the hall was immediately redecorated, the tables leaning against the walls and hundreds of purple sleeping bags in rows on the floor. "Sleep well."  
As the headmaster left, Ananda sat on the nearest bag and Draco sat beside her.  
"How did he get in? Uncle Severus told me there was no way in..."  
She was close to tears in her fear.  
"Don't worry, Nanda, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason he got in and the teachers will either find him or seal off his entrance."  
"I hope so..."  
"Why are you so scared, Nanda? Black's after Potter, no one else."  
"The way Uncle Severus looks when he talks about Black, he's scared of him. I don't know anything Uncle Severus is scared of, except Black."  
Draco put his arms around her.  
"You don't have to be frightened, Nanda. I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Lights out!" called one of the prefects.  
"G'night, Nanda."  
"Night, Draco."  
Later, Ananda awoke. She could hear someone entering the hall and grasped her wand tightly; unsure of what she would do if it was Black. She saw standing in front of her instead her uncle and Professor Dumbledore.  
"Headmaster? The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."  
"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The owlery?"  
"All searched..."  
"Very well, Severus, I didn't really expect Black to linger."  
"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?"  
"Many, Severus, each of them as likely as the next."  
"You remember the conversation we had just before—ah—the start of term?"  
"I do, Severus."  
"It seems—almost impossible—that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed—"  
"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it. I must go down to the dementors, I said I would inform them when our search was complete."  
"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said the Head Boy.  
"Oh yes, but I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."  
The professors and Head Boy walked off in their separate directions and Ananda silently moved towards Draco. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook gently.  
"Draco? Draco? Are you awake?"  
"Eh? Nanda? What's wrong?"  
"Uncle Severus, he was just talking to the headmaster. He seemed to think someone on the inside of the castle is...is helping Black get in."  
"Why would someone do that, Nanda? Stop worrying about nothing and go back to sleep, alright?"  
"Alright, Draco..."  
Ananda lay back down and Draco kissed her cheek.  
"I'll be right here all night and I'll be here for you in the morning."  
"I love you, Draco."  
Draco brushed a hand across Ananda's cheek.  
"I love you too."

(POLL!!!!!!!!!!! OK, the question is: Who do you think killed Alaina and Derek?  
a. Voldemort himself  
b. Lucius Malfoy  
c. Barty Crouch jr  
d. Peter Pettigrew  
as far as the real answer goes...you will find out as Ananda's fourth year closes.)


	14. Sorry I'm taking so long!

((I'm very sorry my updating has taken so long. I got a wee bit of HP writers block in the form of The Amber Spyglass and Trickster's Choice. I _finally_ wrote another chapter and I might be able to post it soon, I haven't had time to type it thanks to my English teacher.... ))


	15. False Dementors

((Voila! Il y a un nouveau chapitre! Here's a new chapter! for those of you who don't speak French. I take French in school, I'm bad at it : ) so here's the lastest misadventure.))  
  
"Draco, this is a horrible idea!"  
"Oh, come on, Nanda. It'll be fun –hand me that cloak, Goyle."  
"Here you go, Draco."  
Draco slipped the dark, heavy cloak on over his clothes and turned to Ananda with the hood hanging down over his face.  
"Am I scary looking Nanda?"  
"Take off the cloak, Draco! You look like –like one of those dementors."  
Tears began to show in her eyes as she lifted back the hood.  
"Nanda?"  
"Don't do anything stupid, alright? I won't be able to get you out of trouble if Professor Dumbledore steps in."  
Ananda kissed Draco and then pulled the hood back down.  
"Don't worry, Nanda. Just make sure you come to the Quidditch match, you won't want to miss this."  
"I—I'll be there, Draco."  
Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle and they both pulled on the hoods. Ananda watched as they, now accompanied by Marcus Flint, exited the common room. Ananda grabbed her cloak and scarf and sprinted down the pitch to get a good seat.The game was typical of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Gryffindor shredding apart the pitch and Ravenclaw standing by meekly. Potter and Chang seemed to be dancing on their brooms as they swerved and darted in and out trying to find the snitch. Suddenly, Ananda saw Chang staring at the ground, the 'dementors' had arrived. Potter took one look at them and whipped out his wand. Ananda gasped audibly as something silvery-white shot out of his wand straight at Draco, something that looked like a ghostly stag. Potter grabbed the snitch and the Gryffindors started cheering but Ananda didn't hear it. All she could hear was McGonagall as she screamed at Draco.  
"An unworthy trick! A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor seeker! Detention for all of you and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about his make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"  
"Please..." murmured Ananda, "please don't expel him, professor, please don't expel Draco..."  
Ananda jumped out of her seat and sprinted down the stairs out of the stands. She only stopped running when she could hear Professor Dumbledore speaking, he sounded furious as he spoke to the boys. Ananda suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, it was her uncle.  
"Uncle Severus, is...is Draco going to be expelled?"  
Severus eyes narrowed as he thought this over and then looking as though he didn't enjoy the conclusion he had come to muttered something.  
"What?"  
"I said I don't believe so."  
"I hope not..."  
Tears fell to Ananda's cheeks as she looked again at Draco. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked off leaving the boys behind all looking very embarrassed. Ananda ran over and flung her arms around Draco, crying. Then she stepped back and looked at him seriously.  
"If you got expelled, I'm going to kill you, Draco Malfoy."  
Draco smiled a little and hugged her again.  
"I'm not expelled, Nanda, just a week of detention with your uncle."  
"That's not so bad, I suppose."  
"Come on. Let's go back to the common room, alright?"  
"Yeah," Ananda kissed Draco and then as he started to walked away, grabbed his arm and held him back. "Promise me you won't do any other stupid things?"  
Draco smiled weakly.  
"I promise, Nanda, I promise."


	16. Haunted

((I love weekends, here's another chapter and much thanks to those who have reviewed. It's a little short....but hey...short scene. Yeah, I still don't own anyone in this story except Ananda, Alaina and Derek....technically I don't even own the plot....))  
  
Draco leaned back in his chair in the Three Broomsticks. His hand rested on Ananda's shoulder.  
"Want to go check out the shrieking shack, Nanda?"  
"I suppose we could...its supposed to be haunted, isn't it?"  
"That's what I heard...Let's go."  
Draco grasped Ananda's hand and led her up the snowy path to the shrieking shack. Leaning against the fence, staring up at the decrepit old house, was Ron Weasley.  
"I should have an owl from Father anytime now," Draco said, directing this more at Crabbe and Goyle than at Ananda, "He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm...about how I couldn't use it for three months. I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron try to defend himself...'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest'...that hippogriff's as good as dead—"  
Ananda punched Draco in the arm jokingly and as he turned to her, he spotted Ron standing by himself.  
"What are you doing, Weasley? Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room—is that true?"  
Ron looked infuriated and he looked like he wanted to jump at Draco but something was holding him back.  
"We were just discussing your friend Hagrid. Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Hippogriffs. D'you think he'll cry when they cut his hippogriff's—"  
Draco was interrupted as mud and muck flew out of nowhere, landing with a splat on the back of his head.  
"What the—What was that? Who did that?"  
"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron.  
Suddenly, more mud flew at Crabbe and Goyle.  
"It came from over there!"  
Crabbe ran at Weasley and tripped, falling flat on his face. Ananda gasped, staring at what had suddenly appeared, Potter's head.  
"AAARGH!" yelled Draco.  
He turned and ran back down the path, followed quickly by Ananda, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"What the heck was that?"  
"I don't know, Nanda. Let's go tell your uncle. Maybe Potter found a way to be invisible and snuck out."  
"Maybe."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time for another poll!  
Who will Ananda marry in the future?  
A. Draco Malfoy  
B. Ronald Weasley  
C. Harry Potter  
D. someone you haven't met yet  
You will find out in the end, I already wrote the very last chapter ; ) so I know what's going to happen


	17. Detained and Cursed

(( much thanks to Midnight Walker for the inspiration for this chapter and removing my writer's block. Have fun, please R/R, you never know when one of your ideas will end up as a chapter : D ))

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy."  
"Yes, Professor."  
"You will continue the essay you have been writing for me, Mr. Malfoy. I expect it to be completed by the end of you detention tonight, do you hear me?"  
"Yes, Professor."  
Severus looked the third year Slytherin over. What was it that Ananda could possibly see in him? He was moderately intelligent, but constantly shown-up by that mudblood Gryffindor. He was, Severus assumed, rather good looking by the standards of girls Ananda's age and the Slytherin seeker to boot. He hadn't thought looks and status mattered much to his niece, they certainly hadn't to her mother. Perhaps it was a phase. Yes, thought Severus, it's just that, a phase. A knock sounded on the door and the potions master looked up with his customary glare crossing his face.  
"What do you want, Lupin?" he sneered.  
"I was just wondering if by chance you had finished that potion for me."  
"Yes, I have. There's a goblet-full on the table there. I was intending upon bringing it to you once Mr. Malfoy was done with his detention."  
"Thank you very much, Severus."  
"Yes..."  
Lupin turned and left the room, clutching the goblet tightly in his hand. Draco sat, staring at the door where Lupin had stood.  
"Mr. Malfoy, return to your assignment."  
"Right away, Professor."  
The slightest hint of sarcasm was held in Draco's tone.A trouble maker on top of it all, what did she see in him? Severus glanced at the picture of a smiling Alaina at her graduation. Closing his eyes, he invited his memories to flood over him.  
"Lucius Malfoy, you are on trial for the murders of Alaina and Derek Snape. What is your plea?"  
"I was under the Imperius Curse, Mr. Crouch. I remember my actions clearly but they were not of my own bidding. You-Know-Who's followers controlled me and forced me to kill my friends."  
Severus narrowed his eyes, Lucius had to be lying. They had run into each other at many a death eater meeting and Lucius was one of the most fervent followers and believers in the so-called purification of the wizarding race. He turned to Albus Dumbledore who cast upon him a knowing look.  
"Headmaster, he was not under a curse."  
"I know this, and you know this. But despite what we might say, no one will hear us. They won't want to hear that an influential family such as the Malfoys could possibly house dark wizards and witches."  
"So, he's just going to get away with killing my sister and—and Derek and orphaning Ananda?!"  
"No, Severus. He will receive justice eventually."  
Severus scowled and then his expression transformed into a glare as his eyes rested again on the murdering death eater.  
"Professor Snape?"  
Severus' eyes snapped open and he saw before him the mirror image of the death eater who had destroyed his family.  
"What, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"I finished my essay, Sir.""Then give it to me and return to your dormitory." And stay away from Ananda, he added silently.


	18. Evading Capture

(It only took me forever to write this little chapter....its so short...but I ran out of ideas for 3rd year....)

Ananda was practically skipping as she entered the Slytherin common room.  
"Draco! Draco!" Draco looked up from his quidditch magazine and smiled at her. "You'll never believe what my uncle Severus did!"  
"What?"  
Ananda sat down beside him on the couch in front of the green fire and smiled at him knowingly.  
"He captured the murderer Sirius Black!"  
"Professor Snape captured Sirius Black? Impressive."  
"And there's more! Professor Lupin was there and he-he's a werewolf!"  
"Lupin's a werewolf? There was a werewolf teaching us all year?!"  
"And Potter, Granger and Weasley are up in the hospital wing. They had some kind of spell cast on them, confundus charm I think, and they think Black's innocent! Can you believe that?"  
"They…think…he's…innocent…" Draco laughed as he spoke.  
"Ridiculous, isn't it?"  
One of the prefects stood.  
"Bedtime, lights out in ten minutes!"  
"G'night, Nanda."  
"Night night, Draco."  
Ananda tussled Draco's hair and then walked towards her dormitory. Humming to herself, she pulled off her silver, green and black uniform and pulled on a light pair of pajamas. Happily, she went to sleep, unknowing of the events taking place as she slumbered.  
The following morning, Ananda met up with Draco in the common room, and together they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at the Slytherin table with their usual company. Even Crabbe and Goyle seemed to notice that something important had happened.  
"Lupin isn't here, Nanda."  
"I figured he wouldn't be. Uncle Severus let it slip to a couple people about Professor Lupin, so he probably wouldn't want to be seen."  
"Here's hoping he's gone for good!"  
"He was better than Lockhart, I'll give him that."  
"I suppose, but anyone would be better than that brainless git."  
"Uncle Severus seemed a bit angry this morning, did you notice?"  
Ananda was obviously trying to change the subject.  
"I did…I wonder why…"  
Ananda stared up at the teachers' head table at her uncle, trying to discern what was bothering him. His sneer was directed at the Gryffindor table, but that was nothing unusual, he had always hated Gryffindors. Mostly, he seemed to be directing his anger towards the golden trio, still nothing odd. Suddenly, the news came down the Slytherin table and all the students suddenly began to chatter wildly, Sirius Black had escaped, evading capture yet again.  
"How's he do it, Draco?"  
"I think Potter had something to do with this…"  
"Why would Potter help someone who wants to kill him?"  
"Simple, the confundus charm, he thought Black was innocent and went and freed him."  
"That's….ridiculous….but it just might….is Potter really that thick?"  
"I'd say he is."  
"What's going to happen, now that Black escaped? I mean, if he can break out of the school, he can definitely break back in…"  
"Let's just hope they don't shut it down."  
"They wouldn't!"  
"They almost did, last year."  
Ananda stared at her eggs for a few minutes.  
"They won't…we'll be back next year, Draco. Professor Dumbledore would've said…"  
"I guess you're right…," Draco leaned over and kissed Ananda, "The train leaves soon…I'll try to see if maybe you could spend a month or something at my place. Father might not…he's been busy."  
"Either way, I'd love to, Draco," She leaned over and kissed him, "I'll be sure to write you all summer. Maybe we could meet in Diagon Alley for ice cream or something."


	19. Unfair

(Good evening (attempts scary voice) I spent the day home from school with a fever and junk and you guys get a new chapter. Sounds like I good trade off, I miss a history test, Ananda gets to have more adventures...Anyway, so I still don't own anything except Ananda, Alaina and Derek. Have fun and R/R)

"Uncle Severus? Uncle Severus, are you in there?"  
Ananda stood outside the door to her uncle's office. It was the last day of summer and she had been waiting patiently all day for him to take her down to Hogsmeade so she could get some sweets at Honeyduke's before the school year started.  
"I'll be just a moment, Ananda. There, all finished."  
Together, they walked down the corridors and across the grounds to the road to Hogsmeade.  
"Uncle Severus, have they found a new professor for defense against yet?"  
"Yes, I believe Professor Dumbledore appointed an auror to the position."  
"Not Madeye Moody!"  
"Yes, unfortunately, I am nearly positive it is he."  
"Lovely…so we went from a werewolf to a lunatic…"  
Severus began to laugh just as they entered the village. He handed her some money and sat on a bench outside Honeyduke's.  
"Go on and get your sweets, I'll wait right here."  
"Alright, do you want anything?"  
"Just some chocolate."  
Ananda went into the store and Severus looked around him, remembering all the times he had spent in this very same spot as a student.

"Severus! Come on, let's going down to the Shrieking Shack!"  
"I'm coming, Alaina."Severus stood up, grabbing his school bag as he did.  
"Hurry up, slow poke!" said Alaina, jokingly taunting him.  
Severus ran after her and slowed down once he was beside her.  
"I heard it's the most haunted building in all of England, Alaina."  
"Lucius told me it wasn't haunted before you all first came to Hogwarts."  
"How odd…it must've been. I mean, ghosts don't just come out of no where one day and make a ruckus like these ones."  
"I suppose…you're right. Lucius doesn't know what he's talking about half the time anyway."  
"There it is, little sister, the Shrieking Shack."  
Alaina leaned against the little fence and stared at the building in wonderment."  
"Is it _really_ the most haunted building in England, Severus?"  
"Maybe even the most in the world!"  
Alaina laughed merrily and then, much to Severus' surprise, leapt over the small fence.  
"Come on, let's get a better look!"  
"Alaina! Come back! We're not supposed to go over there!"  
"It's alright, Severus, what harm can one look do?"  
"Alright…but we'd better not get in trouble…"  
Severus carefully climbed over the fence and followed his younger sister.

"Uncle Severus, I got your chocolate."  
"Huh? Oh, thank you, Ananda. We'd best return to the school now. I daresay Professor Dumbledore will want to introduce the new professor to the rest of the staff."  
"Can I hide in the closet and listen in, Uncle Severus? Can I?"  
"I suppose so, but be careful not to get caught."  
"No one would take away points before the term started, would they?"  
"I don't believe so, but you never know about handing out detentions."  
Ananda shuddered, she had never gotten detention and didn't plan to start now.  
"I'll be careful, Uncle Severus."  
"That a girl."  
As they walked back to the castle, Severus found his mind once again wandering to times past.

"Severus! Look in the window, I bet a ghost didn't do that!"  
"Maybe somebody trashed the place before the ghosts moved in, I don't know…"  
"Maybe it's a monster!" he could hear the smile in her voice as she joked around with him, "Like a troll or a giant or maybe even a werewolf!"  
"Oh yeah, like they'd let a werewolf stay so close to the school."  
"The prefects told me we aren't allowed in the forest because there're werewolves in there…"  
"I guess…"  
"It could be true, Severus, it could be true." She reached up to one of the lower windows. "Give me a hand, I'm gonna try to climb in."  
"Alaina!"  
"What?"  
"For all you know there could be something dangerous in there right now!"  
"Alright…let's go get some butterbeer if I'm not allowed to have any fun here…"  
"Sounds good, I'm supposed to meet Lucius there anyway."  
"I don't like him…"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not sure, really. It's just something about him. His smile, I suppose."  
"His…smile…" Severus obviously couldn't believe he was hearing this.  
"Yes, his smile. It seems fake. No, not just fake…cold too. Like he doesn't care about anything and he just pretends to."  
"It's probably just your imagination."

Severus shook his head, it hadn't been her imagination. If he had listened to her sooner, she might've lived. It was his fault and he knew it. He looked at his smiling niece and took in just how much like her mother she looked. It wasn't fair that Lucius got to have a perfect life and Ananda would never get to meet her parents, to hear the sound of her mother's voice, to see her smile. It just wasn't fair.


	20. Apologies

I'm really sorry to anyone actually following this story, or at least what I had so far. I don't think I can finish it in light of the 6th book. I just don't have to heart to anymore. Draco and Severus' actions have sent me into a bit of a limbo in my fandom and I can't find my way back. Well, I guess...if people want me to finish I can try but...I don't intend to unless asked. Once again, my apologies.


	21. I'm Back with a vengeance!

Alright, I know its been a long time and I'm sure that anyone who cared even the slightest bit about Ananda is long gone but...I'm finally going to write again. I'm working on the next chapter for this and my other two stories. Anyone who still cares, thank you, I'll try not to let you down.


	22. The Mark and the Cup

((And you thought I was never coming back! Well, I hope you like this new chapter. R/R please.))

Dear Ananda,  
You'll never believe what my father told me. He said I'm not supposed to tell, but I think I can tell you. You probably already know by now, what with you living they're bringing it back, the Triwizard Tournament! Are you going to enter? I certainly am. When I win, I'll get you something nice. Did you talk to your uncle about spending some time with me? Father said you could come to the Cup with us. We have seats in the top box. Who's your favorite to win? I'm betting Bulgaria. Krum's an amazing seeker.  
I love you,  
Draco

Draco smiled and rolled up the letter, tying with a bit of green ribbon and handed it to his owl. He watched it fly out the window until he could no longer see the bird. Turning away from the window, her hoped her uncle would let her come.  
"Draco?"  
"Yes, mum?"  
"Come on down for dinner. Your father's home."

Ananda stared out the window of the library trying to decide what to do about her uncle. He had seemed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders since the end of the prior year. She'd also seen him rubbing his left arm like it pained him. Sometimes she wondered if maybe Black had done something. She had half a mind to just drag him up to Madam Pomfrey. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the book open across her lap. Shutting it, she stood to put it back on the shelf just as a very familiar owl flew in the window. She held out her arm and he landed there. She took the note he held out to her and she smiled.  
"I'll have to get you a treat, my little friend."  
By the time she'd fed Draco's owl and gotten him settled in her room, it was almost dark. Reading the letter over by the magical light on her nightstand, Ananda sighed, another conundrum she had to face. Certainly, she wanted nothing more than to go to the match with Draco…but what would Uncle say? Could she leave him right now when so much was bothering him? Would he let her?  
"Nox."  
The light dimmed and she rolled over to leave her questions till morning."

"Did you finish you summer work?"  
How had she known it would come down to this…  
"I can finish it when I get back. Or while I'm there."  
"Out of the question."  
"But Uncle Severus!"  
"No."  
Ananda looked down, not wanting her uncle to see her crying. She turned slowly and walked out of the room, clutching the letter tight to her chest.  
"Mum would've let me." She whispered, and then ran off down the hall for her room.  
Severus dropped into a chair. Why, oh, why had she felt the need to say that? Of course Alaina wouldn't have let her go. Not with Draco's father being who he is. Not with how much she disliked him. But to tell Ananda that would mean telling her everything and he wasn't ready for that yet. He would have to make it up to her somehow without telling her any of the important things. But how? He glanced at his teacup, a querying expression on his face.  
"What do teenage girls like, anyway?"

Ananda stared at her dinner, knowing that right now she could be with Draco, could be at the Cup. Instead, she sat with her uncle eating an unappetizing dinner the house elves had brought them. She poked a pasty in silence.  
"Professor Snape, sir?"  
A house elf stood in the doorway, apparently quite nervous about being out of the kitchen.  
"Yes?"  
"Head Master Dumbledore sir wishes to speak to you for a moment when you can, sir."  
Severus nodded slowly, standing.  
"I'll be back shortly, Ananda. Finish your dinner and work on your school work some."  
Ananda rolled her eyes but nodded.  
"Alright, Uncle Severus."  
"That's my girl."  
He left the room slowly, glancing over his shoulder to see her produce a letter from her pocket. No doubt from young mister Malfoy.

"Ah, Severus, there you are."  
"Hello, Head Master."  
"Have you heard the news of the evening yet?"  
Severus closed the door behind him as he entered the headmaster's office, shaking his head.  
"No, I don't believe I have."  
"Death Eaters. At the World Cup. They were torturing a group of muggles. The Dark Mark was cast, Severus."  
Albus couldn't help but notice Severus rubbing his arm and raised his brows in a silent query.  
"He hasn't returned…but he is gaining strength."  
"All the more reason for this tournament then…there must be friendship and cooperation between the entire wizarding world."

"You-Know-Who's followers? At the Cup?" Ananda's voice was soft, plainly mystified and terrified. "I thought you said-"  
"I said the Dark Lord was defeated, I didn't say his followers were all gone. There are still some out there waiting to continue His work."  
Ananda leaned back staring at the ceiling.  
"Is Draco alright?"  
"Yes, he's fine…just fine…"  
How could he not be, thought Severus, when his father was one of the fools dancing about in their old costumes?


End file.
